plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog Walker
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |ability = When a Plant is played, this Zombie moves there. |flavor text = Is the Zombie walking the dog, or is the dog walking the Zombie? Hard to say.}} Dog Walker is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability moves him onto a lane where a plant is played most recently. Origins He seems to be based on the unused Dog Walker Zombie found in the data of the first game. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Plant is played, this Zombie moves there. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Is the Zombie walking the dog, or is the dog walking the Zombie? Hard to say. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Even though this can be a good starter zombie, it is best to use him when all other lanes are full, so your opponent cannot take advantage of his ability. However, he can also be used to lock your opponent from playing cheap set-up plants like , Poison Mushroom or , as Dog Walker goes to that plant's lane and disposes of it. It is not recommended to use him for offensive purposes, as he can be moved away when a plant is planted in an empty lane. Against At first, this might be hard to counter, especially if you don't have any plants or damaging tricks that cost 1 sun. However, you can easily take advantage of his ability by playing a or any weak plant, and have Dog Walker move right in front of it. It is not recommended to play an Anti-Hero plant in an empty lane when a Dog Walker is on the field unless you need to block its attacks, as the Dog Walker will move there. Gallery New Doggy Zombie.png|Dog Walker's statistics DogCard.png|Dog Walker's card Dog Walker Attacking.png|Dog Walker attacking Dog Walker Ability.png|Dog Walker about to move to another lane 12Strength8HealthDogWalker.jpg|12 /8 Dog Walker IMG 1671.png|Maniacal Laugh being used on Dog Walker Frozen Dog Walker.jpeg|Dog Walker frozen WSEEffect2.png|Frozen Dog Walker being destroyed by Winter Squash LawnmowerDestroyingDogWalker.jpg| being used on Dog Walker DogWalkTrailer.PNG|Dog Walker in the trailer DogWalkerCardImage.png|Dog Walker's card image DogWalkerDestroyed.png|Dog Walker destroyed Old Dog Walker stats.png|Dog Walker's statistics Dogwalker1.png|Dog Walker's statistics Dog Walker Seed.png|Dog Walker's card Choice between Smoke Bomb and Dog Walker.jpeg|The player having the choice between Dog Walker and Smoke Bomb as a prize for completing a level Trivia *The dog the Dog Walker is carrying is a dachshund. *The card description could possibly reference Garth Nix's quote "Does the walker choose the path or the path choose the walker?" in the fantasy novel Sabriel. *His ability is the opposite of 's because while Zombie Chicken moves to another lane while another plant is here, Dog Walker moves to that lane. **Coincidentally, both cost 1 brain, have 2 /2 , and are in the pet tribe. *If there are multiple Dog Walkers on the field and a plant is played on an empty lane, the leftmost Dog Walker will move into the lane. *If a Dog Walker is on the field while More Spore is played, and if the two Button Mushrooms are made between him, he will move into the lane with the Button Mushroom on his left. Then, he will move into the lane with the other Button Mushroom. *If Wild Berry is played, the Dog Walker will go the lane Wild Berry was originally played on, not the lane Wild Berry moves to. *His hair is similar to Newspaper Zombie's. *Prior to an update, there was a visual error in which the dog's tongue was underneath its mouth. *If Bluesberry is played on an unoccupied lane and activated its ability to destroy Dog Walker, Dog Walker is destroyed after it moves to Bluesberry's lane. Category:Pet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies